Dry dust type mops have long been used as popular and efficient cleaning tools. One form of dust mop employs a solid cleaning head member connected to a mop handle. The mop head is used to clean, polish, or dust floor, wall, or similar surfaces. Recently, there has been much interest in dust mops which use disposable cleaning sheets. Such cleaning sheets are attached by various means to the under surfaces of the mop heads. The sheets are made from a variety of materials, ranging from simple cotton cloth which, when damp or containing dust spray, attracts dust, to sheets made of non-woven synthetic cloth type material which generate a minimal electrostatic charge. The static charge in this material serves to attract and accumulate dust efficiently from dry surfaces. When such cleaning sheets are completely loaded with accumulated dust, the sheets can be washed or reused, but most conveniently, they are simply removed from the mop head, discarded, and the mop replaced with a fresh sheet.
This cleaning procedure is very effective in removing dust and like dirt. However, it has an inherent problem. When the cleaning sheets become full of dust and must be replaced, access to fresh sheets logistically is cumbersome and often time consuming. Replacement of a cleaning sheet compels the user to interrupt his or her work and obtain a new sheet from a location remote from the area in which the cleaning is being done, like a cleaning storage closet or pantry. Each time a cleaning sheet needs to be replaced, cleaning must be stopped and unless the user somehow has a new sheet or sheets on his or her person, a replacement sheet must be found and brought back to the work area. Existing dust mop devices do not have a means to contain and store replacement cleaning sheets. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.